Little Pink Buttons
by whisper-only
Summary: Naruto suggests a game of Spin the bottle what will happen? No flames please. Warning fluff, deisaso, itasasu, itakis, itasak, neidei, Deisak, saikak, narukak, narusas, think i got em all. well hope you like it i wrote it for my friend ONESHOT


**A/N: This is a oneshot for my friend Logan he came up with the idea i warped it and wrote it Hope you like it! **

**Warning: lots of fluff and kissing dont like dont read**

**Summary: Naruto suggests a game of spin the bottle.**

**Sasuke**

**Neiji**

**Kakashi**

**Kisame**

**Itachi**

**Deidei**

**Sasori**

**Sai**

**Sakura**

**Disclaimer: i dont own naruto**

* * *

They were all more than a little drunk that night, and were up just about anything. Now after Narutos wonderful idea they were sitting in a circle around an empty glass bottle. Yup, you knew it, spin the bottle.

Naruto was up first, it was his idea after all, he spun and it landed on Kakashi. Now since they were so drunk nobody questioned the fact that Naruto was kissing a man at least twice his age, and it certainly didn't stop him from doing so.

Kakashi pulled his mask down and Naruto pressed his lips to his softly before sitting back in the circle.

Itachi grabbed the bottle growling at Kisame when he tried to take it.

Itachi spun and it landed on the one and only emo, drunk, Sasuke. Itachi looked down at his little brother that was currently leaning heavily against his shoulder.

"I've always wanted to do this, again." He said smiling before putting a single finger under his chin and tilting it so up he could get to Sasuke's lips. Their lips met and a catcall came from Naruto opposite them in the circle before they broke apart after a rather long few seconds.

"Again?" Sasuke questioned only to be silenced by Itachi's finger brushing over his lips.

As Sasuke reached for the bottle Kisame grabbed it laughing and spun. Itachi.

Kisame pushed Sasuke's head down and reached over his to kiss Itachi noisily. Sasuke's face was full of disgust as Kisame return to his position in the circle smiling.

Itachi smiled down at Sasuke smiling before pressing his lips to Sasuke's again. While they kissed the game continued.

Sakura being the only girl was feeling quite awkward as she had been forced into this game with little convincing only realizing now that she was the only girl. She spun the bottle and it landed and a very happily laughing Deidara.

"Come here hun, yeah!" he said smiling and leaning towards her wrapping an arm around her neck and pressing his soft lips to her equally soft ones.

Deidara laughed like a little girl when he sat back down and returned to sipping his sake.

Sai spun and it landed on Kakashi who just grinned wickedly before pressing his lips to Sai's and biting his lower lip holding Sai's lips to his a moment longer before pulling back. Sai grinned and passed the bottle to Neiji who spun landing on Deidara who was still laughing like a girl whilst sipping his sake happily.

"Not fair." He said pressing his lips to Deidara's who wrapped an arm around his neck trapping him.

Sasori grabbed the bottle and spun landing on Kisame. Neither wanted to kiss the other and they both knew it so it was only a quick peck on the lips before they returned to their places in the circle. Deidara grabbed the bottle and spun landing on Sasori. He happily pressed his lip to Sasori's and climbed into his lap never breaking the kiss.

"Oh get a room already." Kisame said looking away.

Sasori stood up cradling Deidara to his chest and walked out of the room down the hall to their room.

Nobody seemed to notice they were gone as Sasuke grabbed the bottle and spun landing on a smiling blond, Naruto.

Sasuke crawled across the circle and settled next to Naruto and pressed his lips to the blond's pulling him down so Naruto was laying on his back with Sasuke hovering over him, their lips locked in a never ending kiss.

At some point during their kiss, Kisame had left along with Kakashi, Neiji and Sai who'd left lip locked as well, leaving Sakura and Itachi sitting across from each other.

"Come on pink." Itachi said smiling darkly at the innocent pink haired girl. He pulled her to her feet then flipped her over his shoulder and left the room leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone still lying on the floor making out.

* * *

Itachi set Sakura down on the bed and hovered over her smiling before pressing his lips to hers. She weakly pushed against him trying to get away knowing something wasn't right but when she parted her lips to protest it gave him the opportunity to slid his tongue into her mouth effectively silencing her as he explored her mouth. Her arms wound around his neck pulling him closer and he smiled into the kiss before pulling back and looking at her his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Slow down hun, we got all night." He said before pressing his lips right above her collar bone and slowly trailing his lips up her neck arriving back at her lips while his hands slowly undid the little pink buttons on her shirt and dropped it to the floor. She shed him of his shirt and stared at his sculpted chest in shock.

"Impressed aren't we." He said softly smiling as he kissed her forehead.

She traced the planes of his chest as he moved his lips to her again and stroking her hair softly.

Within minutes she'd rid herself of her shorts and Itachi of his baggy jeans.

* * *

Naruto slowly walked down the hallway his head pounding with his hangover. He pushed open the door to Itachi and Sasuke's room to retreive a pair of Sasuke's pants as the ones he'd been wearing the night before were, well let's just say they took some heavy casualties.

He shuffled over to the closet grabbing a pair of black pants and turning to leave but not ebfore noticing pink hair tangled into the sheets next to sleeping Itachi. Naruto slowly peeled back the corner of the sheet to see Sakura indeed curled to Itachi's chest and dropped the sheet before running to his room headache forgotten as he skidded into the room.

"Sasuke!" he screamed.

The raven-haired boy turned over on the bed to reveal dark bags under his eyes. "What do you want Naruto I have a headache." He said glaring at Naruto

"You have to…they…naked…sex." Naruto chocked out between gasps.

"Naruto wasn't last night enough? I'll do you later but not right now I'm tired." He said rolling back over the sheet sliding back slightly to reveal his bare back.

"No! Itachi and Sakura!" Naruto yelled wide-eyed.

"What about them?" Sasuke mumbled obviously on the verge of sleep.

"They had sex!" he yelled shaking Sasuke's shoulder.

"I see, and why are you telling me this?" Sasuke asked turning his head up to look at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened even more, if that's even possible. "They…you don't…care?"

"Naruto it's Itachi, he does everything in sight, why should I care if he did Sakura last night?" Sasuke said staring deep into Naruto's blue orbs.

"But…" Naruto trailed off still staring at Sasuke.

"Calm down Naru." Sasuke whispered pulling Naruto's chin down and pressing his lips against Naruto's. "Go back to sleep." He mumbled rolling and pulling Naruto to his chest snuggling his face into Naruto's neck sleep instantly finding him. Naruto looked at Sasuke for a few more seconds before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist pulling his closer, Sasuke moving his arm around Naruto and snuggling closer as well.

* * *

**Well i hope you liked it i'm terrible at sex scenes so i left it up to the imagination :)**

**-Whisper**


End file.
